familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Cintei, Arad
| settlement_type = Village | translit_lang1 = | translit_lang1_type = | translit_lang1_info = | translit_lang1_type1 = | translit_lang1_info1 = | translit_lang1_type2 = | translit_lang1_info2 = | translit_lang2 = | translit_lang2_type = | translit_lang2_info = | translit_lang2_type1 = | translit_lang2_info1 = | translit_lang2_type2 = | translit_lang2_info2 = | translit_lang2_info2 = | image_skyline = Cintei Arad.jpg | imagesize = | image_alt = | image_caption = Monument to soldiers of Cintei fallen during World War II | image = | image_flag = | flag_size = | flag_alt = | flag_link = | image_seal = | seal_size = | seal_alt = | seal_link = | image_shield = | shield_size = | shield_alt = | shield_link = | image_blank_emblem = | blank_emblem_type = | blank_emblem_size = | blank_emblem_alt = | blank_emblem_link = | nickname = | motto = | anthem = | image_map = Arad Josephinische Landesaufnahme pg25-28.jpg | mapsize = | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Zarand on the Josephinian map | image_map1 = | mapsize1 = | map_alt1 = | map_caption1 = | image_dot_map = | dot_mapsize = | dot_map_base_alt = | dot_map_alt = | dot_map_caption = | dot_x = |dot_y = | pushpin_map = Romania | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_label = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_mapsize = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Cintei in Romania | pushpin_map1 = Romania Arad | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_label1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_mapsize1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Cintei in Arad County | latd = 46 |latm = 26 |lats = 37 |latNS = N | longd = 21 |longm = 33 |longs = 51 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_region = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_format = dms | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = County | subdivision_name1 = Arad | subdivision_type2 = Commune | subdivision_name2 = Zărand | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1396 | established_title1 = | established_date1 = | established_title2 = | established_date2 = | established_title3 = | established_date3 = | extinct_title = | extinct_date = | founder = | named_for = | seat_type = | seat = | parts_type = | parts_style = | parts = | p1 = | p2 = | government_footnotes = | government_type = | governing_body = | leader_party = | leader_title = | leader_name = | leader_title1 = | leader_name1 = | total_type = | unit_pref = | area_footnotes = | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_total_dunam = | area_land_km2 = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_urban_footnotes = | area_urban_km2 = | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_rural_footnotes = | area_rural_km2 = | area_rural_sq_mi = | area_metro_footnotes = | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = | area_rank = | area_blank1_title = | area_blank1_km2 = | area_blank1_sq_mi = | area_blank2_title = | area_blank2_km2 = | area_blank2_sq_mi = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = | elevation_max_footnotes = | elevation_max_m = | elevation_max_ft = | elevation_min_footnotes = | elevation_min_m = | elevation_min_ft = | population_footnotes = | population_total = | population_as_of = | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = | population_density_sq_mi= | population_est = | pop_est_as_of = | population_urban = | population_density_urban_km2 = | population_density_urban_sq_mi = | population_rural = | population_density_rural_km2 = | population_density_rural_sq_mi = | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_density_metro_sq_mi = | population_density = | population_density_rank = | population_blank1_title = | population_blank1 = | population_density_blank1_km2 = | population_density_blank1_sq_mi= | population_blank2_title = | population_blank2 = | population_density_blank2_km2 = | population_density_blank2_sq_mi= | population_demonym = | population_note = | demographics_type1 = | demographics1_footnotes = | demographics1_title1 = | demographics1_info1 = | demographics_type2 = | demographics2_footnotes = | demographics2_title1 = | demographics2_info1 = | timezone1 = EET | utc_offset1 = +2 | timezone1_DST = EEST | utc_offset1_DST = +3 | timezone2 = | utc_offset2 = | timezone2_DST = | utc_offset2_DST = | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 317416 | postal2_code_type = | postal2_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = | geocode = | iso_code = | registration_plate = | twin1 = | twin1_country = | twin2 = | twin2_country = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | blank2_info_sec1 = | blank_name_sec2 = | blank_info_sec2 = | blank1_name_sec2 = | blank1_info_sec2 = | blank2_name_sec2 = | blank2_info_sec2 = | website = | footnotes = }} Cintei ( ) is a village in Arad County, Romania. It is the seat of the Commune of Zărand, Arad Category:Cintei, Arad Category:Established in 1396 Cintei